Jury Street Metro station
(exterior) (drainage chamber ext.) (drainage chamber int.) (super mutant camp) }} Jury Street Metro station is a location in the Capital Wasteland. It is west of Vault 101, south of Vault 106 and northeast of Calverton. Layout It is centered around Jury St. station, with the Gold Ribbon Grocers and some vacant buildings nearby. The larger area surrounding the station is particularly rich in unique loot, with few hostiles (mostly raiders). The loot includes nine skill books, two mini nukes and a Nuka-Cola Quantum. There is also the treasure carried by Prime, who only appears at the diner once the unmarked quest Jiggs' Loot is begun in the Museum of Technology, and his weapon, the Xuanlong assault rifle, can only be obtained by completing the quest. Slightly southwest of the broadcast tower is a small ravine where a "type A" random encounter will be triggered by approaching from the direction of the tower. Buildings * Gold Ribbon Grocers * Hank's Electrical Supply Notable loot * Xuanlong assault rifle - On Prime's corpse inside the diner after solving the terminal puzzle in the Museum of Technology. * Inside the metro station itself, a copy of Dean's Electronics and a bottlecap mine are on the workbench. Related quests * The diner near the station plays a role in the unmarked quest Jiggs' Loot. * The repeatable Ryan Brigg's Wonder Meat unmarked quest occurs here, inside the metro station. Dead Man's signal The manhole cover in the street (next to the mailbox of a boarded-up two story house south of the stores) leads to a small drainage chamber that is actually a cover for a pre-War bunker. In the main room, there are items strewn and thrown about, including a Big Book of Science and pre-War book, four bottles of purified water and a very rare package of gum drops. There is also a ham radio, marked "Oscar Tango," which is the source of the signals above if the radio tower has been activated. It replays Morse code signals in a loop, often containing something similar to "Anyone out there?" When first entering, there is no sign of the pre-War occupants, though the walls have been marked by raiders. On the left wall as the player character enters, one will find a yellow switch to the lower level where the raiders' victims can be found, along with the original two occupants (now skeletal). After discovering this, they may be ambushed by two random raiders. Notes * Southwest of this area, near the trainyards, is one of the spawn points for a super mutant behemoth mentioned in search party log #4. The behemoth will spawn when the cart cage containing the teddy bear is opened. See The Bigger They Are... for more info. * Fast traveling to the location, or exiting Gold Ribbon Grocer has a chance of spawning a group of three Talon Company mercs for those with good Karma. Those with bad Karma will have a group of three Regulators appear instead. Upon fast traveling to the location, either group will typically be behind the Dot's Diner. Appearances Jury Street Metro station appears in Fallout 3 and is mentioned in Fallout: Wasteland Warfare. Gallery FO3 LCS JuryStMetro.jpg|Lying, Congressional Style Category:Fallout 3 Metro de:Metrostation Jury Street es:Estación de Metro de Jury Street ru:Станция метро «Жюри-стрит» uk:Станція метро «Журі-стріт» zh:陪審團街地鐵站